Obligada a Volver
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Despues de revelarle a Caspian sus sentimientos pasan cosas entre ellos dos, Lucy no soporta la culpa y Aslan le ofrece volver a Londres sin su familia, ella acepta y comienza una nueva vida pero despues de varios años las cosas en Narnia empeoran y Lucy se ve obligada a volver con su familia y el hombre que aun ama. Lucy/Caspian
1. Chapter 1

Obligada a Volver

Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE C. SOLO LA HISOTRIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.

Chapter 1:

-Lucy tenemos que hablar –mi reacción ante lo que me dice Caspian es irme corriendo, lo escucho llamarme pero cierro la puerta y la aseguro con llave, siento como la golpea me llama, no quiero escucharlo. Salgo por la puerta que da al balcón la cierro, y los golpes y llamados de Caspian ya no se escuchan, me siento en el suelo.

Culpable.

Así era como me sentía en ese momento, Susan es mi hermana como pude haberle hecho semejante cosa, _Tu y Caspian se aman ya lo admitieron no es como si la estuvieras traicionando al acostarte con él, ¡_Maldita vocecita interna no sirves de nada!

Por que yo Lucy Pevensie acababa de cometer la peor traición hacia mi hermana: Me había enamorado de su prometido, y días antes de su boda el me había revelado que sentía lo mismo por mi y terminamos teniendo relaciones. ¡Soy la peor persona del mundo!

Como miraría a Susan a la cara ahora, ella y Caspian se casaran en un par de horas. No puedo decirle la verdad, no podría soportarlo.

-Lucy, querida- Esa voz profunda hace que me sobresalte.

-¿Aslan?-

-No tienes que estar triste por lo que hiciste-

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Yo se, querida eso es lo único que importa-

-Me siento horrible, soy una horrible persona- lagrimas caen por mis ojos al decir estas palabras.

-No lo eres, hiciste lo que tu corazón te mandaba eso nunca estará mal-

-Quiero irme de aquí, no puedo soportar ver como se casan, no puedo- le confieso en un susurro.

-Por eso estoy aquí-

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto confundida.

-Si es tu deseo, volverás al minuto en que vinieron aquí, a la estación de tren-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si, Lucy-

La oferta que me esta ofreciendo Aslan es muy tentadora, ir a Londres ya no tener que sufrir cuando veo a Susan, ya no sentirme culpable por amar a Caspian.

-¿Pero que pasara con Narnia? ¿No volveré jamás?-

-Si lo harás cuando llegue la hora-

-De acuerdo, por favor Aslan llévame a Londres de nuevo-

-Cierra los ojos-

Cierro mis ojos y Aslan lanza su aliento hacia mi cara: Gracias- susurro antes de sentir como caigo en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Es mi primera historia de Las Crónicas de Narnia, pero siempre me ha encantado la pareja Lucy/Caspian, y junto con las locas ideas de mi cabeza termine ideando este fic. Espero que les haya gustado, subo capitulo cada fin de semana.

Lo que piensen de la historia bueno o malo es aceptado, si quieren que cambie la historia o que tome otro rumbo mándenme un PM.

Besosooss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hola, les dejo una aclaración: se que los libros están inspirados en tiempos mas antiguos pero decidí hacer esta historia del siglo 21 por que en realidad yo no tengo ni idea que era lo que pasaba antiguamente :3. Sin decir mas disfruten el cap.

.

.

Abro los ojos, escucho el silbido de un tren, ¿un tren?, no hay trenes en Narnia. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recuerdo todo.

-Jovencita, tienes que subir –escucho la voz de un hombre a mi lado.

Identifico el lugar: es la estación de trenes donde estábamos antes de ir a Narnia, miro mi ropa, tengo puesto el uniforme del internado.

Varios alumnos ya están subiendo al tren acarreando sus maletas.

Me volteo y agarro mis maletas rápidamente. Subo al tren y encuentro un asiento libre.

Estoy de vuelta, ¿Cómo reaccionaran mis hermanos cuando se den cuenta que no estoy? ¿Aslan les dirá la verdad?

Suspiro y pongo mis manos en mi cabeza. De nuevo tengo 12 años, genial, pero bueno pasar de los 18 a los 12 en un segundo no es muy grato que digamos, todos los cambios hormonales de nuevo, Agh.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –la chica que esta sentada a mi lado me pregunta.

-¿Qué? Si, estoy bien –le respondo sonriéndole despreocupadamente.

La miro detenidamente, no recuerdo haberla vi el año pasado, pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés, piel blanca. No definitivamente no la he visto antes.

-¿Eres nueva? –le pregunto intentando alejar los pensamientos de Narnia.

-Si, nos acabamos de mudar me llamo Lisa –me dice tendiéndome la mano.

-Me llamo Lucy –le respondo moviendo mis mano con la suya.

-¿A que año vas? –le pregunto.

-A 2.- año –me responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo también –ella me sonríe al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Ya sabes quien te toco de compañera de habitación? –

-Aun no, me dijeron que cuando llegáramos me dirían, ¿Cuál es la tuya? –me pregunta con interés.

-Nadie, había numero impar de niñas en 1.- año así que tuve la habitación para mi sola –

-Tal vez seremos compañeras –me dice entusiasmada –Me caes bien Lucy –me dice dándome una mirada significativa.

-Tú también me caes bien –

Ella se pone una cara de preocupación e indecisión hasta que después de unos minutos me pregunta:

-¿Crees que podríamos ser amigas? –casi susurra.

-Me encantaría –le sonrió sinceramente.

-Que Genial –

El resto del viaje nos quedamos conversando acerca de nuestras vidas, ella me dice que es hija única y su padre es un hombre de negocios, así que viajo mucho de pequeña:

-Pero mi padre se acento aquí, así que posiblemente no nos mudaremos de nuevo –

Me hace preguntas acerca de mi, incluyendo si tengo hermanos, me doy cuenta que no se que responder, posiblemente, Peter, Edmund y Susan no vuelvan nunca mas. Pero decido responderle con la verdad:

-Si tengo, tres hermanos más, soy la menor –

-¿Ellos también vienen a este internado? –

-Si, pero nos separamos en la estación y no los veo desde entonces, deben de haberse subido en otros vagones –Es una verdad a medias, pero cuando empiecen las clases se darán cuenta que mis hermanos no se encuentran.

El tren comienza a detenerse, tomo mis maletas y Lisa las suyas y salimos juntas a la estación.

-Supongo que tienes que ir a la oficina de la directora para que te den tus papeles ¿no?-

-Si –

-¿Si quieres te muestro el camino? –

-De acuerdo, es más fácil que ir tocando todas las puertas hasta dar con la oficina –

Nos reímos y entramos al internado, le muestro algunos salones en el camino hasta que llegamos a la oficina.

-¿Lucy? –

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Podrías esperarme aquí para mostrarme el camino después? –sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

-No hay problema –le sonrió y ella entra a la oficina.

5 minutos después ella sale y me dice emocionada:

-¡Somos compañeras de habitación! –le sonrió.

-Esta bien compañera, vamos tenemos que instalarnos –ella sonríe y empezamos a caminar, llegamos hasta el edificio de las habitaciones de las niñas de 1, 2 y 3 año, subimos dos pisos y entramos a la habitación del fondo.

-Pido la cama a la ventana –digo rápidamente.

-De acuerdo –nos instalamos, en mi maleta encuentro una foto, somos mis padres y mis hermanos.

No quiero ni pensar en como reaccionara mis padres cuando se enteren que tres de sus hijos no aparecen por ningún lado.

-¿Quieres que te muestre el resto del internado? –le pregunto a Lisa cuando terminamos de dejar nuestras cosas.

-Ok –salimos de la habitación, y bajamos las escaleras hasta salir del edificio, le muestro a Lisa todo: la biblioteca, el comedor, las aulas de clase. Ya esta atardeciendo cuando terminamos.

Empezamos el camino de vuelta a las habitaciones.

-¡Lucy! –escucho a alguien llamarme, me volteo y veo a una chica de 16 años correr hacia donde estamos.

-¿Quinn? –reconozco a la mejor amiga de Susan.

-¿Has visto a Susan? –me pregunta esta nerviosa.

-No, no la veo desde la estación –le respondo, debe de haberse dado cuenta que ella no se encuentra en ningún lado.

-Susan no ha aparecido, la semana pasada cuando estuve en su casa, habíamos acordado encontrarnos en la biblioteca después de habernos instalado, pero nunca apareció, la llame a su celular pero no me respondió así que fui a su habitación, pero Grace me dijo que ella no había aparecido en todo el día, fui a buscar a Peter, pero su compañero de habitación también me dijo que el no había aparecido, después fui a buscar a Edmund, pero el también –se ve que esta alterada, y no la culpo Susan y ella eran muy buenas amigas, se pasaron el verano una en casa de la otra.

Me esfuerzo por poner una cara de consternación y preocupación.

-Iré a ver a la directora –

Quinn asiente y se va corriendo al edificio donde duermen las chicas de 4, 5 y 6.

-¿Lu estas bien?- me pregunta Lisa.

-Estoy preocupada, ellos debieron haber aparecido, ¿Me podrías acompañar a ver a la directora? No quiero ir sola –deberían darme un premio por actuación.

-Desde luego –empezamos a caminar a paso apurado a la oficina de la directora, saco mi celular y marco a los números de Peter, Edmund y Susan, obviamente nadie respondió. Llegamos a la oficina y toque a la puerta:

-Disculpe señora Monroe, ¿Podría hablar con usted? –

-Señorita Pevensie, claro pase –entro y Lisa me aprieta la mano en señal de apoyo y se queda afuera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vera, no he visto a mis hermanos desde la estación, y una amiga de Susan me acaba de decir, que ella, Peter y Edmund no han ido en todo el día a sus habitaciones, los llame a sus teléfonos pero no responden estoy preocupada –

-Eso es muy extraño, llamare a sus padres para ver por que sus hermanos no se encuentran –

-Muchas Gracias –

Salgo de la oficina y Lisa esta ahí esperándome.

-¿Cómo te fue? –me pregunta mientras empezamos a caminar de vuelta a la habitación.

-Me dijo que llamara a mis padres –

-Tranquila Lu toda estará bien –me dice poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi.

Cualquier idea que tengan es recibida por PM, espero opiniones

A además necesito ideas para el trabajo de los padres de los Pevensie, por favor ayúdenme.

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Besososos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Caspian POV

-Lucy por favor abreme –rogue por enesima vez, pero de nuevo nadie me respondio.

Me sente con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y suspire.

Necesitaba explicarle a Lucy, decirle todo lo que no habia podido en la noche, pero en cuanto desperto ella se vistio rapidamente y salio corriendo antes de que le hubiese dicho algo.

Estuve sentado contra la puerta no se cuantas horas hasta que milagrosamente se abrio:

-Lucy yo… -dije pero Lucy no se encontraba en la habitacion sino Aslan.

-¿Aslan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Lucy? –pregunte mirando de reojo el balcon.

-Ella se fue –me respondio.

-¿Qué? Ella no pudo irse… -

-¡Caspian! –dijo Edmund entrando en la habitacion junto a Peter.

-Hemos estado buscandote todo el dia, ¿Hablaste con Lu? –me pregunto Peter. Ellos lo sabian todo, eran como mis hermanos y con ellos habia depositado los vagos deseos de que su hermana pequeña me quisiera. Susan tambien lo sabia, por supuesto… ella fue la que me dijo que le dijera a Lucy para comenzar. Pero todo eso ya no me importaba, por que (según lo que dijo Aslan) Lucy se habia ido.

-¿Caspian te encuentras bien? –me pregunto preocupado.

-Peter, Edmund su hermana se fue –les explico Aslan.

-¿Qué? –

-Hace pocas horas hable con su hermana, y ella me pidio que la sacara de aquí, que la llevara lejos, y yo se lo concedi –dijo simplemente el leon –tengo mis razones, y se daran cuenta en un par de años, que la marcha de su hermana fue lo mejor –

-¿En un par de años? –dijo Edmund, parecia en shock.

-Si –

-¿No volvera jamas? –pregunto Peter.

-Si lo hara, cuando sea necesario -no podia creerlo –pero podran verla –

-¿Cómo? –pregunte ansioso.

-Miren el espejo que esta detrás de ustedes – los tres volteamos y fijamos nuestra vista en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba apoyado contra la pared.

Me acerque y me mire en el espejo… pero no se veia mi reflejo… se veia a Lucy, una Lucy mas pequeña en un lugar que no conocia y con ropas extrañas:

-¿Ese no es el uniforme del internado Peter? –le pregunto Edmund a su hermano.

-Tienes razon, entonces Lucy volvio a nuestro mundo –

-Pero nosotros no volvimos con ella…

-a Mama le dara un ataque cuando se entere de que desaparecieron tres de sus hijos…

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

IM COME BACK, despues de estar desaparecida por ¿3 semanas?. Lo se y lo siento por no haber publicado pero el tiempo no me daba , he establecido un horario (que se que no seguire a veces) pero por ahora sera constante XD. Los jueves subire en esta historia, tal vez (no es muy probable) subire tambien el martes o el viernes, pero no es probable.

Lo siento por no poder subir mas pero ni yo misma me he dado cuenta y he estado acumulando demasiadas historias (creo que son unas 12) y con eso las ideas se me van volando.

Nos vemos mañana, el martes pero si seguro que el jueves.

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

POV LUCY

Al dia siguiente

La directora me mando a llamar durante el receso, Lisa me acompaño y antes de que entrara le pedi que me esperara:

Entre, mis padres se encontraban sentados en las sillas, ambos tenían expresiones muy tristes, la directora también:

-¿No los encontraron? –pregunte aunque sabia la respuesta.

-No, lo siento mucho –dijo la directora –la policía sin embargo seguirá buscando.

Mi madre soltó un sollozo.

-Mama, tranquila los encontraran –dije abrazándola.

-Tú los conoces, los tres son muy inteligentes, volverán –le dije intentando subirle el animo.

-Lamento mucho que les este pasando esto –dijo la directora –los dejare solos.

Ella salió de la habitación.

-Lucy, tienes clases tienes que ir –me dijo mi padre.

-¿Están seguros? ¿No quieren que me quede con ustedes por ahora?–pregunte indecisa.

-Si tranquila, cualquier cosa te llamaremos-

Salí de la oficina, Lisa me estaba esperando:

-¿Lu? ¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunto.

-Si Lisa tranquila, vamos tenemos que ir a clase –le dije fingiendo tranquilidad.

Ambas caminamos hasta el aula de matemáticas.

Estaba intranquila, no me gustaba hacer sufrir a mis padres, pero no tenia opción, creerían que me he vuelto loca si les digo que sus 3 hijos están en un lugar llamado Narnia donde son los reyes y que habíamos encontrado ese lugar desde un ropero.

Era lo mejor, lo se pero tenia que convencerme primero.

Me gustaría saber que ha pasado en Narnia desde que me fui.

Seguramente estarán preocupados, no quiero ni imaginarme las reacciones de mis hermanos.

Pero ya no podía pensar en eso, había tomado la decisión de irme y comenzar mi vida de nuevo, tenia suerte, no muchos podían decir eso.

Tenia a Lisa, que era mas amiga mía de lo que cualquiera había sido.

-Puedo con esto –susurre.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy, en el próximo habrá punto de vista de Caspian.

Ahora explicare algo: dentro de los próximos capítulos, ire saltando años, o sea, después del próximo (punto de vista de Caspian) en el capitulo aparecerá una Lucy de 13 años, y Caspian viéndola por el espejo obviamente, próximo: 14, bueno espero me entiendan. La historia empezara a ser continua cuando Lucy cumpla 20 años.

Bueno no los entretengo mas.

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

CASPIAN POV

No lo podía creer, me quede mirando anonado el espejo, Lucy se encontraba en su mundo, no la volvería a ver.

Me quede sentado en el piso mirándola, no podía dejar de hacerlo, cada vez que quería levantarme, algo en mi interior me hacia sentir que si me levantaba, perdería a Lucy.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede así, los días pasaban, la única razón por la que no me morí de inanición fue por que Peter y Edmund, a veces acompañado por Susan, venían a traerme comida. Intentaban hablar conmigo pero yo no respondía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Lucy. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude haberla dejado ir?

-Bien, estamos hartos, vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas y mas te vale escucharnos –dijo Edmund entrando junto a Peter ambos bastante enojados.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunte volteándome un poco.

-No puedes seguir así Caspian –

-¿Cómo? –pregunte.

-Como un zombie, no te mueves, apenas comes y ya nisquiera nos hablas –

-¿Y como se supone que debo ser feliz? ¿Perdí al amor de mi vida y tengo que estar feliz? –pregunte con ironía.

-No te pedimos que seas dulcemente feliz, pero queremos que te muevas, que estés pendiente de tu reino, ya llevas casi un mes así –me dijo Peter preocupado.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? –me dijo Edmund.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué tipo de trato? –pregunte.

-Mira: cada 3 meses podrás venir aquí y ver a Lucy, pero solo dos días, el resto del tiempo no estarás deprimido ni haciéndonos sentir mal al ver tu cara –me dijo Edmund.

Sabía que mis amigos querían lo mejor para mí, y sabia que eso era lo mejor. Asentí:

-De acuerdo, lo hare –

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Aquí estoy con nuevo cap, espero les guste, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

LUCYPOV

2 AÑOS DESPUES

-¡Lucy! –grito Lisa y corrió a abrazarme -¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe! –me dijo soltándome.

-Yo también te extrañe Lis –le dije sonriendo –Pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue en Francia? –pregunte interesada.

-_Parfaitement –_me respondió –mi madre, como siempre, igual de sobreprotectora, mi padre me llevo a todos los museos, ¡Aprendí más en las vacaciones que durante estos dos años de clases de francés! Pero tu sabes que el Sr. Miller es un farsante –me dijo sonriendo.

-Intenta no humillarlo en clases, te pondrá en detención igual que la última vez cuando le quitaste el peluquín –le respondí riéndome.

-Bueno demasiado de mí, ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –

-Bien, la pase sola la mayoría del tiempo, pero mis padres por negocios tuvieron que hacer un viaje a Suiza, y como Ofelia estaba de vacaciones me llevaron con ellos –

Mis padres no se llevaron bien la "desaparición" de Susan, Peter y Edmund, Me sobreprotegían en extremo, estoy segura de que temían perderme a mí. Me dolía no poder decirles que ellos se encontraban bien y que eran felices, pero me creerían loca.

Con Lisa nos hicimos las mejores amigas, en varios aspectos éramos diferentes, pero había algo entre nosotras que nos unía de forma irremediable.

-Bueno, tenemos que desempacar, traje fotos para tu colección –me dijo Lisa sacando una carpeta de su maleta.

Había tomado una pequeña adicción hacia la fotografía y el arte en su mayoría, coleccionaba de todo, fotos de paisajes, de pinturas famosas, posters de cine, etc.

-Gracias Lis, no tenias porque… -

-Boberías, nunca has ido a Francia, y las fotos son maravillosas, tienes que verlas –me dijo abriendo la carpeta y mostrándome su contenido:

Tenia razón, eran hermosas, la torre Eiffel, El Louvre, La Catedral de Notre Dame, el Palacio de Versalles, el Arco del Triunfo, en fin, eran en total unas 30, todas de diferentes lugares.

-Gracias –dije.

-No hay de que, bueno desempaquemos y vayamos a glotonear algo a la cafetería ¿ok? –me respondió sonriendo y yendo a su extremo de la habitación para abrir sus maletas.

Asentí y guarde las fotos, desempaque y las dos fuimos a la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos en medio de una pelea, tres chicos mayores molestaban a un chico que, al parecer, era de nuestra edad, no lo había visto antes, así que supongo que es nuevo, reconocí a uno de los amigos de Susan entre ellos:

-¿Qué haces Hunter? Déjalo en paz –dije interviniendo, interponiéndome entre ellos y el chico-

-Lucy, no tienes por que meterte en esto –me dijo él.

-Susan no aceptaría que actuaras así ¿Has cambiado tanto? –le dije dando en su punto débil. Todos sabíamos a ciencia cierta que los amigos de mi hermana estaban enamorados de ella.

-¿Y que? Ella se fue y no volverá, probablemente este muerta –

Todos en la cafetería se quedaron mirando mi reacción, era de conocimiento público que mis padres no habían detenido la búsqueda, y se negaban a aceptar la posibilidad de que mis hermanos estuvieran muertos.

Sabía que eso no me afectaba, ¿Por qué lo haría? Sabía que ellos no estaban muertos, pero cuando Hunter dijo eso sentí la rabia apoderarse de mí:

-¡Cállate lo que no sabes! ¡Ella no esta muerta! –le grite

El bajo la cabeza, mi recién encontrado talento como actriz había hecho su efecto y de verdad creía que me había ofendido.

-Como sea… vámonos –le dijo a sus acompañantes y los tres dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

-¿Lu? –pregunto Lisa preocupada. Asentí: -Estoy bien Lis –dije, me acerque al chico que habían estado molestando, tenia cabello negro y ojos azules, pero supongo que los brakets y el sobrepeso lo habían hecho victima de los abusos de Hunter y sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunte tendiéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el asintió y tomo mi mano:

-Gracias, no tenías por que haber hecho eso –me susurro, se notaba que era tímido.

-No hay por que, alguien tiene que poner en su lugar a esos idiotas de vez en cuando, soy Lucy –

-Travis… Travis Marshall –me respondió nervioso.

-Es un gusto Travis, ella es mi amiga Lisa –le dije presentándole a Lisa.

-Hola –le saludo.

Se quedaron mirando incomodos y tensos:

-Bueno, me muero de hambre ¿Quieren comer algo? –dije mirándolos.

Asintieron.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap, el próximo será POV Caspian.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

LUCY POV

2 años despues

-¿Me pueden decir que les pasa? –pregunte mirando a mis dos amigos cruzada de brazos.

Ambos habían estado actuando muy extraño estas últimas dos semanas, y sinceramente, mi paciencia no daba para mucho.

-Bien Lu veras, es que…. –empezó a decir Travis.

-Somos novios –soltó Lisa de sopetón.

Me quede un momento procesando lo que me habían dicho, así que por eso actuaban tan raro, por eso hablaban a escondidas, empecé a reírme al ver sus caras:

-Lo sabia, se volvió loca –dijo Lisa mirándome.

-No me volvi loca Lis, es solo que… por sus caras, pareciera que esperasen que hubiese gritado y les hubiese golpeado –dije.

-¿No lo harás? –preguntaron extrañados.

-No, ¿Por qué lo haría? Si esto los hace feliz, yo soy feliz –les dije sonriendo.

-Gracias Lu –me dijeron ambos y me abrazaron:

-Eso si no quiero muchas muestras de afecto en frente mío, ¿Ok? Mi cerebro no puede soportar más traumas –dije.

Los tres nos reímos.

Caspian Pov:

Veía a Lucy reír con sus amigos, y suspire, en su mundo habían pasado cuatro años, mientras que aquí solo uno, la extrañaba a horrores, y no podía olvidarla, Peter y Edmund insistían en que tratara de pensar en alguien más, pero simplemente, cuando hablaba con una chica, aparecía el rostro de Lucy frente a mi.

Susan se había casado hace 8 meses, con el príncipe de Archenland, ella era feliz y eso era lo importante, deje de estar enamorado de ella hace tiempo, en cuanto empecé a ver a Lucy de otra forma.

Pero cosas extrañas estaban pasando en Narnia, desapariciones, al principio de narnianos y despues desapareció el mismísimo príncipe de Carlomen. Esto ocasionaba problemas entre todos, ya que el rey de Carlomen insistía en que alguien de otro país había ocasionado esto. Había una posibilidad de que se lo hubiesen llevado a las Tierras Salvajes del Norte. Peter y Edmund habían ido a Tashbaan para mostrar sus respetos y ofrecerse en la búsqueda del príncipe.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos la próxima semana

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

2 años despues:

-¡Nos hemos graduado! –grito Lisa abrazándonos.

-¡Aun no puedo creerlo! –dije sonriendo.

-¿Ya mandaron sus solicitudes para la universidad? –nos pregunto Travis.

-Yo si, ¿Lu? –pregunto Lisa.

-Aun no me decido, mis padres siguen insistiéndome en que la mande a Cambridge y Oxford para que estudie medicina… -dije bajando la cabeza.

-Lu si quieres estudiar arte nadie puede evitártelo –me dijo Lisa –Y si tus padres te quieren lo comprenderán –

-Tengo la carta para la escuela de Artes Visuales de Nueva York, ya tengo completos los papeles… pero no me atrevo a enviarlos –

-¿Qué tal si despues de la fiesta lo hablas con tus padres? –me sugirió Travis. –Yo iré a estudiar teatro, y ya se los dije a mis padres –

-¿Aun no recibes las cartas? –pregunte.

-No, pero las envié hace menos de una semana –

-¿Cuál quieres recibir? –pregunte.

-La de la Escuela de Cine y Actuación, pero no lo se… hay que ser muy bueno para entrar –

-Bien, ¡Stop! Nos estamos deprimiendo y deberíamos estar celebrando –nos interrumpio Lisa.

Nos reímos: -Hablare con mis padres, y si no entienden, me mudare a Nueva York y viviré con Travis –dije sonriendo.

Estábamos en la azotea de nuestras habitaciones, ya había anochecido y se escuchaba a nuestros compañeros celebrando nuestra graduación.

-Tengo que decirles algo –dijo Lisa despues de un rato.

De su toga saco un sobre blanco: -Llego anoche –

-¿Lo abriste? –pregunte.

-No, tengo demasiado miedo –dijo.

Lisa había mandado las solicitudes para estudiar literatura, quería ser escritora en revistas famosas, había postulado en Cambridge.

-Miren haremos esto: la abriremos los tres juntos ¿ok? –dije.

Los tres asentimos, nos pusimos en círculo y le di un apretón a Lisa y le sonreí intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡Me aceptaron! –grito emocionada. Empezó a dar saltos y abrazo a Travis, ambos se besaron. Despues me abrazo:

-Felicidades, te lo mereces –dije sonriendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

-Por favor no llores –le dije a Lisa despues de abrazarla.

-Pero… te voy a extrañar tanto –dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Travis.

-A ti también tonto –le dijo soltándome y acercándose a él para darle un beso.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 458 con destino a Nueva York por favor vallan a los puntos de embarque –se escucho a través de los megáfonos.

-Bueno… Adiós –les dije a mis padres. Mi madre se me acerco y me abrazo:

-Tus hermanos estarían muy orgullosos de ti –me susurro.

Mi padre me abrazo también:-Llámanos cuando aterricen –me dijo.

-De acuerdo –les dije sonriendo -¿Vamos Trav? –le dije a mi amigo cuando se desperezo de Lisa.

-Vamos Lu –dijo, nos despedimos por última vez de Lisa y fuimos al punto de embarque.

…

-¡Esto es fantástico! –dije cuando salimos del aeropuerto. Nueva York por fin.

-Tienes razón Lu –me dijo Travis sonriendo –Vamos a rentar un auto –dijo y fuimos fuera del aeropuerto.

-¿Sabes conducir por la derecha? –le pregunte.

-Más o menos, seria muy genial si chocáramos el primer día aquí –me dijo sonriendo. Dejamos las maletas y nos subimos al auto.

Travis manejó bastante bien y (despues de pedir indicaciones como tres veces) llegamos hasta los departamentos. Los habíamos encontrado por internet y convenientemente se encontraban entre las dos universidades. El nuestro estaba en el sexto piso, los pisos estaban divididos por dos departamentos.

-Pido la habitación grande –dijo Travis corriendo dentro. Negué con la cabeza, era tan niño a veces, entre con mi equipaje y mire a mí alrededor. Las paredes eran blancas, pero conociéndonos pronto estarían repletas de cosas. Estaban los muebles básicos, la cocina era espaciosa, una sala de estar, dos baños y dos habitaciones.

-Tengo la sensación de que nuestros padres accedieron a pagarlo solo para que nos fuéramos –me dijo Travis apareciendo en mi habitación.

-Yo igual, tengo hambre… ¿Qué tal si terminamos de desempacar y vamos a buscar algo de comer y a conocer un poco la ciudad? –le dije.

-De acuerdo Lu –dijo y desapareció hacia su habitación.

Lo primero que hice fue colgar el mural de fotos que había hecho con el paso de los años, la mayoría eran de Travis, Lisa y yo. Pero había otras del instituto, de los viajes y unas cuantas que nos habíamos sacado Peter, Susan, Edmund y yo en la casa del Profesor Diggory.

Me pregunto que estará pasando en Narnia, si mis hermanos se habrán casado o si seguirán pensando en mí. Termine de desempacar y con Travis salimos a conocer la ciudad.

PETER POV

Los problemas en Narnia eran aun mayores, las desapariciones eran cada vez más seguidas. Todo estaba en un constante revuelo. Los cuatro teníamos que viajar constantemente a otras comarcas para intentar ayudar, y el rey de Carlomen estaba enfadado con todos por la desaparición de su hijo que había ocurrido hace casi 7 meses.

-¡Peter! ¿Has visto a Caspian? –me preguntó Edmund entrando en mi alcoba.

-¿No estará en la habitación de Lu? ¿No es uno de sus días? –le pregunte.

-Fui ahí pensando lo mismo, pero no está, por cierto, Lu ya llego a Nueva York con su amigo, la vi desempacando –me mencionó.

A veces los tres íbamos juntos a ver a nuestra hermana. Estaba muy grande, tanto que ya casi parecía mayor que nosotros. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado en Londres, y como había conseguido amigos, una vez la vimos defendiéndonos de unos amigos de Susan, defendiendo a un chico, el que se fue con ella a Nueva York. Susan su puso muy emotiva al verla así y Edmund se veía orgulloso de como se defendió. Pero últimamente Caspian parecía haberla olvidado.

-Tal vez ya el olvido a Lucy, Ed –le dije a mi hermano levantándome.

-Tienes razón, es lo mejor para él, Lucy no volverá –dijo, aunque note como le afectaba eso –Te dejare solo Peter, tengo unas cosas que arreglar con unos enanos –dijo rodando los ojos.

LUCY POV

-¿Ya te instalaste Lisa? –le pregunté hablando por teléfono con mi amiga, ya llevábamos como una semana en Nueva York.

-Si, Cambridge es genial Lu, si vieras la biblioteca que tienen, mi compañera de habitación es bastante amigable también –

-No me vayas a cambiar –bromee mientras iba hacia un café.

-Me ofendes al pensar eso Lu, ¿Y han hecho amigos? –me preguntó.

-Conocimos a dos personas, nuestros vecinos, tienen nuestra edad y son muy simpáticas –

-¿Son mujeres? ¿Cómo se llaman? –note la alarma en su tono de voz.

-Tranquila Lis, se llaman Irene y Gwen, y… son lesbianas –le solté.

-Ah –dijo note el alivio en su voz.

-¿Estabas celosa? –le pregunte juguetonamente mientras entraba en el café.

-Un poco, ¡Extraño tanto a Travis! –se quejó.

-¿No hablaron en la mañana por Skype? –le pregunte mientras me ponía en la fila.

-Si, pero igual, tanta distancia entre nosotros… bueno, me tengo que ir Lu, adiós y pásatela bien –me dijo.

-Adiós Lis –dije y corte la llamada.

Pedí un cappuccino y me senté en una de las mesas a tomármelo. Aun no podía creer que estaba en Nueva York y que me habían aceptado en la Universidad.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme? –me dijo un chico de mi edad señalando el asiento frente a mi.

-No hay problema –le dije sonriendo.

-Me llamo James –me dijo.

-Me llamo Lucy –

-¿Eres de Inglaterra? –me preguntó.

-Si, ¿Cómo supiste? –le pregunte confundida.

-Se te nota en el acento –dijo.

-Tienes razón –dije enrojeciendo.

-¿Vas a la universidad? –

-Aun no empiezo, me aceptaron en la universidad de Artes Visuales de Nueva York –

-Felicidades, yo fui aceptado en NYADA con mi novio –

-¿Novio? –pregunte asombrada.

-Soy Gay, ¿Hay algún problema? –dijo pareciendo un poco incomodo.

-No, solo que me sorprendiste, bueno fue un placer –dije cuando termine mi café. –Fue un placer James –dije y salí del café.

Casi no había hablado con chicos, nunca, había tenido un par de novios pero nada serio. Creo que era porque siempre los comparaba con Caspian. Una completa tontería, pero yo soy una tonta y graduada con honores en eso.

Di un par de vueltas por Central Park antes de irme al departamento. Travis se había quedado viendo un maratón de Modern Family con Irene y Gwen. Hay veces en las que me pregunto por su sexualidad.

-¿Lucy? –preguntaron detrás de mi cuando iba subiendo al ascensor.

-¿James? Hola –le salude sorprendida, el subió al ascensor.

-No sabía que vivieras aquí, ¿En cual piso? –me pregunto.

-En el 6, ¿Y tu? –

-En el 5, ¿Eres vecina de Irene y Gwen? –me pregunto cuando el ascensor empezó a subir.

-Si, ¿Cómo…? –

-Somos amigos de la secundaria, vinimos los cuatro juntos aquí –

-Que coincidencia –dije sorprendida.

-¿Vives sola? –me pregunto.

-No con un amigo, ambos vinimos a estudiar aquí, aunque mi mejor amiga, novia de mi amigo, se quedo en Inglaterra porque la aceptaron en Cambridge –le dije.

-Fabuloso, bueno creo que nos encontraremos bastante, aquí me bajo –dijo cuando se abrió la puerta en el piso 5.

-Adiós James –le dije sonriendo-

-Adiós Lucy -


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

2 años después

-¡Agggghhh! –grite tomándome el pelo con las manos, mala idea porque tenia las manos llenas de pintura.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron los chicos viniendo a mi habitación.

-¡No tengo inspiración! ¡Me quedan dos días para la exposición y aun me falta esta pintura! –dije volteándome.

Los chicos me miraron asustados, pero despues rompieron en carcajadas, debo de verme horrible.

-Lu, tranquila, la inspiración ya vendrá –me dijo Gwen.

Suspire y me limpie las manos en un trapo que tenia encima de una de las mesas. En estos últimos años mi habitación se había convertido en mi "estudio".

-¿Por qué no salimos a alguna parte? La inspiración podría venir –me sugirió Lisa. Si, Lisa, había venido durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Este domingo seria mi primera exposición de arte. Unos profesores me habían recomendado al dueño de la galería, tenía demasiado en juego ya que irían muchos críticos a la exposición.

Mis primeras pinturas eran de paisajes de Narnia, Cair Paravel, los Vados de Beruna… cosas así. A mis profesores les habían encantado. Pero ahora estaba en una etapa más "abstracta"

Gwen, Irene, James y Shade (el novio de James) se habían convertido en nuestros mejores amigos, teníamos tanto en común que era extraño a veces.

-De acuerdo –dije –Voy a cambiarme y vamos a algún lugar –

Me puse una camiseta de tirantes blanca, con una camisa a cuadros negra y azul encima, unos Jeans negros y unas botas hasta las rodillas. Mi pelo estaba manchado con negro y verde, pero con el pelirrojo se veía bastante bien así que lo deje tal cual como estaba, me lo había cortado y ahora me llegaba al ras de la barbilla.

Los chicos subieron: -¿Vas a tardar mucho? –preguntaron. Les saque la lengua y tome mi bolso.

-Lucy mira… -dijo Irene apuntando a la pared.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –pregunto Shade.

Voltee y vi como la pared prácticamente se abría en dos, quedamos cegados por la luz y en cuestión de segundos éramos absorbidos por la pared.

-¡Lucy! –grito Lisa. Me levante del suelo. Mire confundida a ambos lados. Estábamos en una especie de jardín.

-Cair Paravel… -susurre.

-¿Qué de que hablas? –

-¡Muestren quienes son! –gritaron detrás de nosotros y nos apuntaron con espadas.

Los mire más detenidamente, eran faunos, con armaduras narnianas:

-¡Soy la Reina Lucy, La Valiente! ¡Bajen las armas! –grite.

-¿Reina Lucy? –dijeron mis amigos detrás de mi.

-Les explicare despues, solo sigan el juego y no hagan nada hasta que arregle esto –dije volteándome –Por favor, confíen en mi –

Los faunos se arrodillaron ante mí: -Llévenme con mis hermanos, a la sala de los tronos –

-Como usted quiera, Su Majestad –

.

-¡¿Lucy?! –preguntaron mis hermanos al verme.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar por que estoy aquí? –dije cruzándome de brazos.

Mis hermanos casi no habían envejecido, se deben de ver un par de años más grandes, junto a Susan, había un hombre, creo que era el Rey de Archenland.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Peter.

-Ah… no lo se, ¡Un vórtice apareció en la pared de mi habitación y nos trajo a todos aquí! –dije. Al parecer, mi tono sarcástico les había sorprendido -¿Dónde esta Aslan? –pregunte.

-El no ha aparecido, desde que te fuiste –dijo Edmund.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos están armados? Es como si estuvieran esperando un ataque… -dije al ver las armas que portaban.

-Son tiempos malos para Narnia, Lucy, nadie sabe que esta pasando… -dijo Susan.

-Bueno, deben de explicarme por que me trajeron aquí, y sobre todo por que los trajeron a ellos conmigo –dije volteando hacia mis amigos –Es demasiado peligroso, podrían matarlos, no me arriesgare a eso –

-No tenemos idea de por que estas aquí Lu, pero creo que no se puede hacer nada para que se vayan –

-¡Chicos! –dijo un hombre apareciendo por la puerta, trague saliva al verlo, Caspian.

El me miro confundido y a mis amigos aun más: -¿Lu…Lucy? -

-Iré a mi habitación, tengo que explicarles a mis amigos lo que esta pasando –dije y sin esperar el permiso de mis hermanos voltee para irme. Pase al lado de Caspian sin voltear a verlo y salí de la sala con mis amigos pisándome los talones.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo cuando llegamos a mi habitacion, iba a responderles pero me fije en el espejo que estaba junto al armario: -¿Ese no es el departamento? –pregunto Travis.

-Parece que si, pero como… -dijo Irene.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar Lucy? –pregunto Lisa.

-Bueno tengo que explicarles, sientense es largo –dije y me sente en un sillon.

-De acuerdo, todo empezo cuando yo tenia 8 años, estabamos en una pequeña guerra, ¿Recuerdan? –pregunte y ellos asintieron –Bueno, mi padre se habia enlistado y mi madre tuvo que enviarnos a mi y a mis hermanos a la casa del profesor Kirke, un amigo de la familia, que vivia en el campo, unos dias despues de que llegamos quise jugar a las escondidas con mis hermanos y cuando buscaba un escondite encontre una habitacion con un gran ropero –

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto James.

-¡Chiton! Callate y escucha, bueno, me escondi dentro y como escuchaba voces cerca me hice màs atrás y atrás hasta que cai en la nieve…

-¿Nieve? –

-¡CALLATE JAMES! –gritamos todos.

-Bueno, el ropero me habia transportado aquí, a Narnia, llegue hasta un farol y entonces me encontre con el Sr. Tumnus, un fauno, el me llevo a su casa y tomamos te y me conto donde estaba, que Narnia estaba bajo el reinado de la Bruja Blanca que tenia a Narnia bajo un gran invierno que llevaba màs de 100 años…

1 hora despues y despues de varias interrupiciones de alguien cof, cof James cof, cof

-Caspian se iba a casar con Susan y yo estaba enamorada de el asi que el dia antes de su boda el me encontro llorando, una cosa llevo a la otra y tuvimos sexo –

-UHHHH –dijeron todos picaramente. –

-¡CALLENSE! –dije roja –Me sentia muy mal, asi que me encerre aquí, en mi habitacion y Aslan aparecio y le pedi que me enviara a Londres, el lo hizo y volvi a Londres con 12 años, y aquí estamos, pasaron 8 años y he vuelto a Narnia con ustedes y no tengo idea por que –

-Esto es lo màs raro que he escuchado –dijo Irene.

-Concuerdo contigo rubia –dijo Lisa.

-Tu tambien eres rubia –

-No peleen –dije –Tengo que averiguar que esta pasando asi que volvamos a la sala de tronos… -

-Una pregunta Lu, ¿Sigues enamorada de Caspian? –me pregunto Lisa.

Me quede congelada: -Si, pero le dicen a alguien y les pego una patada –dije y abri la puerta para ir,todos me siguieron.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

-Hola de nuevo hermanos, he vuelto para honrarles con mi maravillosa presencia, lo se, es un honor para ustedes y blah blah –dije entrando en la sala de tronos.

-Muy graciosa Lu –dijo Edmund.

-Ya se, ¿Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer con este problema? –dije mirandolos y evitando deliberadamente mirar a Caspian.

-Como ya te hemos dicho, no sabemos por que estas aquí, no hemos vuelto a ver a Aslan desde que te fuiste –me dijo Peter.

-¿Y que significo eso de "Son tiempos malos para Narnia" –dije imitando a Susan.

-Hace un año empezaron a haber desapariciones de narnianos, despues desaparecio el hijo del rey de Carlomen. Y como debes saber, esto ocasiono problemas entre los tres reinos ya que el rey de Carlomen insiste en que Archenland o Narnia fue –me explico Edmund.

-¿Pero no tienen ninguna idea de quien fue? –pregunte, mire a mis amigos que nos miraban como si estuvieramos hablando chino.

-Algunos campesinos han dicho que una "bruma verde" se los habia llevado, aunque obviamente no es posible –dijo el rey de Archenland.

-¿Y la "bruma" de donde viene? –dije yendo hacia el mapa que habia sobre la mesa central.

-Una isla, pero eso es una mentira –dijo el de nuevo.

-¿Y que tal si no es una mentira? ¿Si es un tipo de magia negra? –pregunte pasando mi mano por el mapa.

-Tienes razon –dijo Peter, se veia pensativo y miraba hacia un punto en la nada pensando quien sabe que. Voltee y les hice una seña a mis amigos para que me siguieran fuera de la sala de trono.

-Bueno, demos algo por hecho, en cuanto vea a Aslan le pateare su culo peludo por haberlos traido aquí –les dije mientras volviamos a mi habitacion.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

-¡No me voy a poner un vestido Lucy! –Me grito Irene -¡Aléjate demonio del Inframundo! –me grito haciendo una cruz con sus dedos hacia mi.

-¿James? ¿Shade? ¿Travis? –Dije buscando alguna ayuda de parte de ellos -¡Por favor! ¡Que gallinas que son! –

-A ti no te ha golpeado aun, para ser mujer golpea fuerte –dijo Shade disculpándose con la mirada.

-¿Gwen? Por favorrrr –dije haciéndole un puchero registrado marca Lucy.

-Agghh, ok, pero si me mata tu pagas mi funeral ¿ok? –Dijo mirándome, estaba hablando en serio –Vamos amor, ponte el vestido –dijo intentando sonar dulce.

-No quieroooo –lloriqueo Irene.

Media hora después

Después de varios golpes, logramos que Irene se pusiera el vestido azul que habíamos sacado de mi armario. Unas sirvientas habían venido (mandadas por Susan seguramente) y habían dicho que tenían ordenes de lavar nuestra ropa, así que no tuvimos otra opción que dárselas y ponernos ropa mía, gran problema para los chicos ya que no creo que sea muy cómodo ponerse un vestido 10 tallas mas chico. Así que fui a la habitación de Edmund a pedirle ropa ya que el era como de la talla de los chicos, gran error, me lo encontré hablando con Caspian lo que fue un momento seriamente incomodo ya que el se quedo mientras Ed iba por la ropa. Digamos que intento decirme algo pero le calle diciendo que no quería escuchar lo que sea que quisiera decirme, ¿No soy la persona mas dulce del planeta?

Lisa había insistido en elegirnos los vestidos a Gwen y a mi, termine poniéndome un vestido blanco con corte princesa en el cuello y que caía hasta mis tobillos, en un acto de rebeldía, me había dejado las botas negras que había ocupado desde que llegamos, como si alguien fuera a verlas, el pelo no me lo lave, a decir verdad, me gustaba como quedaba con la pintura verde y negra y como usaba acrílico, tardaría un poco en salir, me lo lavara o no.

Susan y Edmund fueron a la habitación, sorprendentemente, se llevaron muy bien con mis amigos y en diez minutos ya estaban haciéndose bromas mutuas, las mayorías sobre mi.

-¿Qué va a hacer Peter respecto a lo de la "bruma"? –les pregunte haciendo las comillas con mis dedos en la parte bruma.

-No sabemos Lucy, Peter es muy impredecible en esto y lo sabes, tal vez decida mandar un barco a buscar el origen de la bruma, o tal vez le haga caso al esposo de Susan y hará como si todo fuese un cuento inventado –me dijo Edmund, Susan le pego un codazo en la parte en que menciono a su esposo:

-No es tan malo Ed, solo esta preocupado, al igual que todos –

-Hey, es mi cuñado, se supone que debo odiarlo por estar con mi hermana –dijo haciendo que nos riéramos.

-¿Y que haremos nosotros? –dije haciendo referencia a mis amigos y a mi -¿Qué pasa si Aslan no aparece? –

-No lo se Lucy, pero aparecerá, tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará –me dijo Susan -¿Cómo están mama y papa? –pregunto, percibí un tono de tristeza y me sentí mal por ellos.

-Estuvieron mal cuando llegue, fue difícil para ellos, que ustedes "desaparecieran" de un día al otro y los buscaron durante años, conmigo se volvieron el doble de sobre protectores que antes, creo que temían que yo desapareciera también, pero se han mantenido juntos –dije sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida Lu? –pregunto Edmund intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿No lo han visto? Digo, por el espejo –dije señalando el espejo al otro lado de la habitación. Travis paso por delante de el, con Lisa en su espalda, ambos riéndose tontamente, sonreí débilmente al verlos.

-A veces veníamos y te veíamos, pero Caspian era el que se la pasaba aquí… -dijo Susa, Auch, golpe bajo a mis sentimientos.


	14. Chapter 14

Nota:

Hola lectores, dejo esta nota por que desde hoy (12 de septiembre) hasta el próximo domingo (22 de septiembre) no actualizare ninguna de mis historias, la razón:

Aquí en Chile (mi país, aque no lo adivinaron xD) tenemos las fiestas patrias que son el 18 de septiembre, mis profes nos dieron la semana completa libre (Yupi :D) y para pasar las fiestas me ire a Valparaiso mañana hasta el miércoles o jueves y después me ire a la Ballena (bonito nombre ¬¬) y en ninguno de los dos lugares hay internet (¬¬) y por eso no podre andar actualizando, pero obviamente andaré adelantando con capítulos de todas las historias esta semana asi que volveré el próximo lunes.

Se despide Isi Dixon De Mellark.


End file.
